<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm No Angel by cellar_light</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417755">I'm No Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellar_light/pseuds/cellar_light'>cellar_light</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Coda, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellar_light/pseuds/cellar_light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have hot, passionate, wild "I was so worried about you and you <i>died</i> and you're not allowed to do that again"-sex.<br/>9x03 canon-divergent coda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm No Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Currently working on moving my fills to AO3, this was originally posted <a href="">here</a>. I've only revised it slightly, but overall it remains the same.<br/><br/>Please read the tags carefully. Dean is <i>really</i> rough with Cas in this, but it's 100% consensual and has a soft ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The sound Cas made when he was slammed into the wall of Dean's room so hard that the weapons and pictures hanging there rattled, was so delicious, it was like sweet music to Dean's ears. God, he had missed those sounds. He wanted to fill the room with them and the sweet melodies they could create between them. He wanted the sheets to stink of sweat and sex for days.</p><p>They were frantic, pulling and tugging at each other like waves crashing around a ship in a storm. The both of them wanted to spin the other around, fuck them mercilessly. But it was an unnecessary fight for dominance, they both knew how it would end now that Cas had been demoted from angel to human, though that didn't make it any less thrilling.</p><p>As expected, it was eventually Dean who got the best grip on Castiel's arms and pulled and twisted him around by the waist until his chest was pressed hard against the bedroom wall all while a grin spread across his face.</p><p>Castiel surrendered immediately, holding his arms above his head as he pushed his ass out behind himself to meet Dean's hips.</p><p>"Missed this," Dean said in a rough whisper, his hands sliding down over Cas' body, exploring the familiar dips and curves of him. "Missed you."</p><p>Their shirts were already long forgotten, thrown on the floor somewhere when they had first entered the room a couple of minutes ago with hungry kisses and wandering hands.</p><p>Dean pressed closer to Castiel. He pushed his pelvis against his ass and thighs, forcing Cas' body to melt against the wall. Dean leaned in and brushed his lips over the naked back in front of him, ran his smooth tongue out over the top of Cas' spine, over his vertebrae. Calloused hands traveled up over Castiel's hips and sides. Dean outlined his body with his fingers, followed every curl of his muscles that rippled under his skin. When his hands came to rest somewhere over his chest, his palms pressed against Cas' pectoral muscles that heaved up with every heavy breath, Dean felt in total control. He had never been so calm, so focused.</p><p>His heart did not agree though.</p><p>Racing away inside of his rib cage, it spurred Dean on, and he quickly snapped one of his hands away from Cas' chest where it held the ex-angel firmly in place, his back pressed to Dean's chest.</p><p>With his free hand, Dean easily opened Cas' jeans and pulled down the zipper.</p><p>"Gonna make you feel so good, Cas," he mumbled with promise in his voice close to his ear. "Gonna show how it feels to be alive."</p><p>He could feel the way Castiel shuddered when he cupped his hard length through his jeans.</p><p>His own cock was throbbing desperately, straining against his pants already. But it wasn't about his pleasure now, it was about Cas'. He wanted to make up for lost time and show him how much he had hurt when Cas was gone. When he had gone and gotten himself <em>killed</em>.</p><p>Dean kept his hand on Cas' crotch as he pressed himself against his ass tighter, closer. Cas couldn't as much as falter where he was standing, closed in between the wall and Dean, his strong hand keeping Cas in place, rubbing right where he needed. Dean's arousal lined up teasingly against Cas' back, only the fabric of their clothes between them.</p><p>"I was so worried," Dean muttered, moving the hand on Castiel's chest upwards to his collarbones. He ghosted his fingers over the protruding bones. Then, he curled his fingers over his shoulder and kept moving until he had his hand snaked around Cas' neck in a gentle grip. "You were gone, Cas."</p><p>As if he could read Dean's mind, Castiel let his head loll back. Dean's arm followed. In a swift move, he pushed the hand resting outside Cas' jeans into them instead, at the same time as he tugged on Castiel's throat with the other.</p><p>A groan, mixed with pleasure and pain, escaped Cas' throat. Dean's eyes were fixed on his bare neck.</p><p>Castiel's cock was hot and hard in his hand. Dean could feel Cas' legs staggering a little when he pulled on his dick halfheartedly, lazy.</p><p>"Dean, please," Cas breathed and opened his half-lidded eyes to look at him over his shoulder, a pleading look visible in his vibrant blue eyes.</p><p>"Please what?" There was a hint of a challenge in Dean's voice. He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to bite down on Castiel's shoulder. He nipped at his skin and then lapped with his tongue to soothe the slightly red area. He trailed kisses up his neck, until he met his jaw, his erection pulsating and hard against the curve of Cas' ass.</p><p>Castiel opened his mouth over and over as if he tried to form words, but all he could do was breathe Dean's name and let out quiet moans, barely audible, only for Dean to hear and cherish.<br/>
<br/>
"Dean, t-take me," he finally managed to say, albeit stuttering.<br/>
<br/>
Dean laughed, warm and lovingly.</p><p>"Soon, baby. You haven't made up for making me so worried yet."<br/>
<br/>
With that, he turned Castiel around without a warning and pushed him down to his knees. He seemed to take the hint, like the good boy Dean knew he was, even holding his arms behind his back, folded right at the delicious curve before his ass. With his chest all pushed out, Dean's eyes fell to his pink, gorgeous nubs, and he wanted to ruin them, take Cas' nipples between his teeth and leave them all sore and colorful.<br/>
<br/>
It had been so long since they did this properly, and Cas was so beautiful and pure. Like an empty canvas that Dean couldn't wait to come all over, cover him in colors and tear him apart. He wanted to make Cas writhe beneath him, wanted to see him come apart. He was human now. Every mark Dean put on him would stay. They wouldn't fade with the snap of fingers. Cas would see them every time he looked at himself in the mirror, and he would know where he belonged. Maybe then he'd never leave again.<br/>
<br/>
Dean grinned wide at Cas, and something sparked in Castiel's eyes in response. They had been over this so many times.</p><p>Dean knew the angel couldn't wait to have his mouth stuffed full with cock.<br/>
<br/>
Not wanting to waste any more time, Dean undid his pants enough to let them stay on his hips while he pulled his hard member out and took a step forward. He cupped Cas' cheek, then moved his fingers through his dark hark, pushing it back and grabbing a handful so he could hold his head in place.<br/>
<br/>
Castiel licked his lips and looked up at him with big eyes expectantly. There was a smile playing at the corner of his mouth before he opened up and moved his face forward to nose and nuzzle against the tip of Dean's swollen cock. Like a curious little puppy, he nosed around and inspected Dean's dick with tenderness before he began to lick happily around the base first, tickling in the small hairs there with his tongue and lips.<br/>
<br/>
Then it turned filthy, open mouthed and hurried, hungry. Cas sucked on the sensitive skin around Dean's crotch, nipped and kissed hard marks into his thighs and hips, teased like someone who fucking <em>wanted</em> to be punished. And Dean knew he wanted it alright. He could see it from the way Castiel's dick was steadily producing white pearls of pre-come onto his stomach where it was throbbing, neglected but not forgotten.<br/>
<br/>
"Fucking get to it, Cas," Dean snapped, impatient.<br/>
<br/>
Castiel's breath hitched in his throat when Dean gripped his hair tighter and pulled his head back to line up his cock with Castiel's lips.<br/>
<br/>
Like the good boy he was, Castiel immediately started placing soft kisses to the head of him before gradually, taking him into his mouth.</p><p>Watching Cas was glorious. First, he started tonguing carefully at the slit, licking up the juices leaking out of Dean like a damn kitten. He was so fucking thirsty for him, sticking his long, obscene tongue out of his mouth, and leaned down to lick a long stripe up from the base of him to the tip like a goddamn popsicle.</p><p>Dean bit his lips and hissed. He wanted to yank Cas' head and tell him to cut to the chase. But the fact was, he liked it. Cas was being a little shit on purpose. He wanted Dean to fuck him like he meant it later, and Dean wasn't planning on doing anything else.<br/>
<br/>
After having licked him up good, until he was shiny wet and ready, Castiel finally closed his lips around the tip of Dean's cock and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked him down. He focused on the head for a moment, swirled his silky smooth tongue around the swollen, plump tip a few times and teased at the slit again before he opened up more, and sank his mouth down as far as he could - which was damn impressive to say the least, Dean had taught him good.</p><p>"Fuck yeah," Dean hissed when Castiel stopped, his mouth stretched so fucking good around his cock, almost near the base already, the head of him pushing against Cas' soft palate.</p><p>Castiel's breathing was strained and it sent chills down Dean's back. He could feel himself pushing at the back of Castiel's throat, and he wanted to force his way past it, wanted to fuck his throat raw, hear the gurgles and all the sweet noises Cas would make when he buried himself in his mouth.</p><p>"So fucking gorgeous on my cock, Cas. Opening up so good for me."</p><p>Castiel closed his eyes and slouched his shoulders. He shrugged once; their signal for saying he was ready for Dean to start fucking into his mouth.</p><p>Dean's grip on his hair softened for a moment, and he rubbed his thumb in small circles over his scalp. He was glad Cas had his eyes closed because he would never forgive himself if he caught the way Dean was smiling so foolishly at the sight of him all worn and exposed.</p><p>After savoring the moment, Dean straightened up, and he pushed his hips forward more until he could see by the way that Cas was clenching his fists behind his back that he was trying not to splutter and gag. So fucking perfect.</p><p>They stayed like that, Dean pushed into the hilt while Cas adjusted, until the quietness of the room crawled in under Dean's skin to the point it made him uncomfortable. He felt the need to let their sounds bounce off the walls again, in rhythm with their snapping hips. He wanted to leave fucking dents in the wall from fucking Cas so good that the bed would creak and pound against it. Wanted the sounds they made to echo in the corridors of the bunker for fucking <em>weeks</em>.</p><p>Focusing on that, Dean yanked Cas' head back, and then held it firmly in place with both his hands as he thrust his hips forward deep into the hot tunnel of his mouth. He slid so easily into his slick, sloppy mouth. It felt like he was in fucking heaven, his cock so heavy and grateful for the way Cas' mouth was made for him, his throat molded perfectly for him to push deep into.</p><p>Castiel grunted when Dean pushed hard into the back of his throat. He could see tears forming in the corner of Cas' eyes, dripping off his lashes to mix with the glistening sweat near his temples and the top of his cheeks. He made a mental note to kiss his eyelids later, then he pushed further, rougher, until Cas' throat gave way and the sounds of him trying not to cough around the dick in his mouth reached Dean's ears.</p><p>Dean fucked his mouth long and good until Cas' face was flushed and lips stretched red.</p><p>He eased himself out gently while Castiel coughed and spluttered, saliva dripping and drooling down over his stretched and chapped lips onto his chin. His eyes were red and glassy, and he looked like a fucking mess, hair standing in all directions.</p><p>"God, look at you," said Dean, rubbing a hand over his spit-slick cock and bent down on his knees in front of Cas.</p><p>He took his face in his hands and leaned in close, pressing his lips to his eyelids and kissed them gingerly before moving down to capture his torn lips between his own. Cas was so fucking sexy like this. Dean kissed him softly, licked into his mouth to taste the traces of himself on his tongue. He pulled away soon, to let Castiel catch his breath. The ex-angel was smiling stupidly at him.</p><p>"What's with the Cheshire-cat look?" Dean asked and frowned at him.</p><p>Okay, they were both two gross, lovesick fools but... A thought struck Dean's mind. Cas hadn't come yet, right?</p><p>Slightly worried, Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel's and looked down at his dick that was, thankfully, still peeking out from his boxers and pants, heavy and purple. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He was still so fucking hard, so why was he smiling at him like he was coming down from the best orgasm of his life?</p><p>"You're resplendent," he said finally with a sigh.</p><p>Dean could practically see cartoon-hearts form in his eyes.</p><p>"Okay, that's it," he grumbled and clenched his jaw. For a moment, he wanted to find a dictionary or just walk out and ask Sammy what the hell Cas was talking about, but 1) he assumed from the sound in Cas' voice and the adorkable look on his face that it was something nice, and 2) no matter how much Dean would enjoy embarrassing his little brother, he wanted to make a mess out of his angel even more. "Gotta find a way to shut that gorgeous mouth of yours without feeding you my cock again."</p><p>Much to Dean's annoyance, Cas laughed at that. "Do try."</p><p>Grabbing Castiel's shoulders, Dean easily pulled him around and pushed him stomach first onto the floor, then yanked his pants down in one quick movement to expose his gorgeous ass. </p><p>"I'm gonna assume you've kept yourself busy," Dean mumbled and crawled between Cas' spread legs. He leaned down on his hands on top of Cas and moved an arm around to his face to push two fingers past Cas' lips into his pliant, tired mouth. "Get 'em wet."<br/>
<br/>
Castiel suckled on his fingers and the sounds he made when doing it went straight to Dean's cock. He hummed and slurped and rolled his hips like he tried to hump the damn floor. Dean pulled his fingers out and mumbled something about how that was enough, and then he slipped a digit in between his cheeks. He pressed the pad of his damp index finger against the tight rim of his ass and teased around the hole for a moment before he pressed inside, all the way, not stopping until his finger was buried up until the last knuckle.</p><p>Cas groaned, long and strained and Dean chuckled as he added another just as fast. A moment and then he was pumping his hand up and down, not slipping in and out with as much ease as he'd wished. He could tell Cas would be sore in the morning. Still, he pushed his ass up and moved to his knees, laying himself out and showing himself off giving himself fully to Dean like a present on Christmas day.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Dean</em>," Castiel complained and moved his hips from side to side, tempting him.<br/>
<br/>
"So fucking needy. Thought I told you to stop talking, Cas," Dean retorted and positioned himself better between his legs.</p><p>He pushed his jeans down, just a little bit more, and wrapped his free hand around his cock. He jerked himself fast and slick, rubbed his thumb over the head to smear out the pre-come over his dick until the head was glistening wet. The he scooted closer and lined himself up with Cas' pink, fluttering hole and eased himself in with a loud moan, pushing his hips forward until he was seated deep inside Cas. His hips dug into the softness of his ass and Castiel groaned too, dipping his head down against the floor.<br/>
<br/>
He felt so fucking good, so hot and tight around his cock. His ass was stretched around him to perfection, looking so fucking gorgeous and strained that for a moment Dean struggled with keeping his hips from stuttering forward.<br/>
<br/>
Bending over, he moved a hand over Castiel's back and rubbed over his body appreciatively, and then he reached for his neck again. He stopped his hand right under Cas' chin to curl his fingers until they were fitted perfectly under his jaw, right where he could feel his pulse race, the very sense of life in him, and every breath that he was taking. Dean grabbed his throat tighter, bent Castiel up backwards until he felt his breath become weaker, more and more forced on the journey up through his throat.<br/>
<br/>
That was when he pulled his hips back, all the way until the head of his cock caught at Castiel's tight rim, before he slammed back in with all the strength he had. His thighs collided with Castiel's ass and created the most amazing sounds of skin slapping against skin.</p><p>Dean snapped his hips again and tugged Cas' neck back when he heard him attempt to moan, it only riled Dean up more and he gritted his teeth, determinedly rolling his hips in circles until Castiel bucked his to meet him each time.<br/>
<br/>
"I was so fucking worried about you," Dean said angrily as he thrust back into him, his tight asshole becoming slightly looser with each push of his cock stretching him good.</p><p>It must hurt, Dean thought, but that only fueled his fire. He fucked him so hard that Cas' knees buckled and started shaking and he managed to let out a  whimper despite that Dean was holding him so hard around his neck that he would carry bruises and marks for days.</p><p>"You <em>died</em>, Cas, you fucking got yourself killed!" Dean continued, letting go of his neck in favor of gripping both his hips with his hands instead so he could fuck into him more efficiently.</p><p>Castiel fell to his hands and coughed, sucking in air desperately to get oxygen back into his system, his body spent and faltering from Dean's ministrations. He whined and cried out in pleasure when Dean lifted his hips up when he didn't have the strength to hold himself up anymore, and every move of Dean's hips rubbed against the sensitive, painfully overstimulated knob inside of Cas with each push and pull.</p><p>"You're not allowed to do that <em>ever</em> again!" Dean roared, smacking into Cas' ruined body, his cock dripping and slipping so easily all the way out of his ass before it slid right into him again. Dean was getting close, his rhythm gone out the window, and Cas was a shaking mess beneath him.<br/>
<br/>
Dean pulled him up enough to get a hand around his stomach so he could grab Castiel's cock and started rubbing it softly, with much more tenderness than he was putting into his ass. It was when Cas started blabbering his name between gasps that Dean sped up his pace, and soon he felt the hot stripes of Castiel's come shoot out in his hand, and that was all it took for him to shoot his load inside him too.</p><p>***</p><p>They cuddled up in Dean's bed, newly showered and exhausted, joints and muscles aching in the best possible way. Dean had spent so long in the shower, kissing all over Cas, rubbing his shoulders and washing his hair. He had slumped down as soon as they landed in bed.<br/>
<br/>
"I need you, you know that right?" Dean asked, voice small and quiet, unsure, perhaps a little afraid. He hated peeling back the various layers that he normally surrounded himself with, even to Cas. "I can't watch your back as you walk away from me again."<br/>
<br/>
Castiel was lying quiet beside him. He was breathing deep and slow.<br/>
<br/>
It felt like hours passed before Castiel spoke. Dean almost thought he had fallen asleep.<br/>
<br/>
"I know," Castiel said sincerely with a sigh and propped himself up on his elbows to look Dean in the eyes. He looked like a fucking mess, marks Dean had left on him all over.</p><p>Something like guilt stirred in his stomach, mixed with pride. But he knew Cas didn't mind, especially from the way he was touching them so lovingly, fingers tracing around the bruising under his jaw.<br/>
<br/>
Castiel moved down to kiss Dean's lips, and then he curled up against his shoulder and it didn't take long before he fell asleep. Poor guy, he was strong, but his stamina was definitely weaker now as a human than it had been when he was still an angel.<br/>
<br/>
Dean ran a hand over his back, played with his hair, and kissed the crown of his head. He made a mental note to lick him out good in the morning, to make up for the way he'd worn out his cute ass tonight.<br/>
<br/>
And to be honest? Dean couldn't wait to put his tongue to him and lick out that sweet, sweet hole.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~ The End ~</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>